Fugindo do Treinamento
by Luna de Chimera
Summary: A procura por um mestre que preste pode ser cheia de obstáculos e...er, isso aí, eu num sei fazer resumos, é um caso perdido, em todo acaso Enjoyem a fic!8D


lol - fala

LOL – gritos

'_lol' _– pensamentos

(lol) – inutilidades da autora

Saint Seiya não me pertence (a vida é cruel), mas a personagem Luna, sim ¬¬

* * *

**Fugindo do Treinamento**

Santuário de Athena, a gloriosa morada dos cavaleiros de ouro e de sua deusa Atena, deusa da....que coisa chata ò.ó por que tô falando essa droga?! Bom, amanhecia no Santuário, e mais precisamente no alojamento das amazonas, as aprendizes (de amazona ¬¬ lógico) dormiam tranquilamente, e uma delas em especial chamada Luna (eu =D), não era exceção.

Luna: Z,Z - babando

Shina: BÓ ACORDÁ BANDO DE INÚTEIS!!! - Shina entra arrombando a porta e acordando todo mundo

Luna: z.z

Shina: ¬¬''

Shina: LEVANTA AGORA SUA DESGRAÇADA!! - grita bem no ouvido da Luna

Luna: . Hã? o que? como?

Shina: levanta e vai se vestir que o treinamento vai começar - joga a Luna no vestiário pela camisa (O.o cruzes...)

Luna: ô mulherzinha bruta ù.ú

Shina: O QUE??

Luna: nada não Shina-sama ^_^''

-

Depois disso:

Shina: ANDEM LOGO SUAS LESMAS, O TREINAMENTO VAI COMEÇAR AGORA!!!!

Aprendizes: ó.ò''

Shina: vamos primeiro com o aquecimento façam hum...1000 flexões e 500 abdominais sem parar u.u

Aprendizes: ú.ù 'Hai' Shina-sama

Luna: o.o _'isso é o aquecimento?! eu vô é dar o fora daki!'_ - vai saindo de fininho

Shina: LUNA onde vc pensa que vai? ò.ó

Luna: er..bem...sabe o que é Shina-san é que eu esqueci minha...er..toalha lá no alojamento e eu tô indo buscar tá n.n'''

Shina: toalha pra que? ¬¬

Luna: é que é...eu fico suada muito fácil :D

Shina: tudo bem, mas volte logo ù.ú

Luna: pode deixar n.n7 _' vai sonhando, num volto mais nem a pau'_

Luna sai correndo chegando perto da entrada para as doze casas:

- ufa! escapei, mas num vai demorar pra ela vir atrás de mim querendo me esfolar. Ai meu Deus!! o que eu faço?? T.T - Luna então olha e vê a escadaria das doze casas e tem uma idéia:

- já sei, vou subir as doze casas e falar com a brux..digo, Atena pra ela me liberar da Shina e me dar outro mestre!

E com essa idéia "brilhante" ela começa a subir as doze casas

-

-- Casa de Áries --

Luna: Ô di casa!!

cri..cri..cri.....

Luna: Ué! kd o Mu? - vai entrando na casa a procura do carneirinho e, como quem num quer nada, entra no quarto dele --

Luna: Nem sô entrosada!! xD

Ao entrar, encontra com o guardião da casa dormindo tranquilamente em sua cama e segurando um carneirinho de pelúcia.

Luna: ti fofo!! *.* (olhos brilhando...) - balança a cabeça e começa a dar tapas no próprio rosto - Acorda!! Eu preciso me controlar..

E com grande esforço, sai da casa de Áries, indo em direção a 2ª casa

-

-- Casa de Touro --

Luna: HEY TEM ALGUÉM AÍ??

Aldebaran: ALTO! quem vem lá?

Luna: oi Deba!! como é que tá a vida?

Deba: ah tudo bem obrigado ^ ^ mas quem é vc?

Luna: vc naum me conhece?!! eu sou Luna de Chimera!! - falando como se fosse importante

Deba: hein? õ.o

Luna: é que eu ainda sou uma aprendiz :D (sorriso amarelo)

Deba: Bom seja como for, não posso deixar vc passar.

Luna: Ah! porque naum?? ó.ò

Deba: é meu dever proteger esta casa e não deixar ninguém passar por ela

Luna: ora, mas eu sou só uma garotinha indefesa em treinamento, ainda por cima, o que eu poderia fazer de ruim?? (sorriso ultra-mega-combo-super-hiper-falso e cara de santa do pau oco - seus "golpes" XD)

Deba: õ.õ hum é verdade...

Luna: ah! e sabia que eu sou brasileira também n.n?

Deba: sério?? O.O

Luna: é n.n

Deba: que legal!!*.* - super empolgado, começa a pular de alegria, fazendo a casa toda tremer

Luna: n.n'' – tentando se manter de pé

Deba: quer saber, pode passar, afinal temos tanto em comum !! ^ ^

Luna: er..valeu Deba, depois eu volto pra gente conversar melhor n.n''

Deba: tá bom! tchau!! n_n

--Lá fora--

Luna: bom de certa forma foi muito fácil!! – vai embora

-

-- Casa de Gêmeos --

(Vazio...passa uma bola de feno, daquelas que aparece em desenho animado n.n)

Ué kd ela??

-- Escadaria que leva a Gêmeos --

Luna: aff, aff....deusa pão dura do caramba, é pedir muito botar um elevador hein? ò.ó9

Agora sim...

--Casa de Gêmeos --

Saga: Parada aí, quem é vc e o q faz aki?

Luna: Eu sou Luna e digamos que eu esteja tentando preservar minha vida (lembrando de sua 'querida mestra')

Saga: E o que pretende fazer aqui?

Luna: Aqui? nada, só passar e chegar no salão do Grande Mestre pra falar com Atena

Saga: sinto muito, mas não vou deixar vc passar ù.ú

Luna: Ah é, é? ò.ó

Saga: É ò.ó

Luna: OLHA É O MACACO LOUCO TENTANDO DOMINAR O MUNDO!!!

Saga: ONDE??

Luna corre pra dentro da casa de Gêmeos e topa com algo, ou melhor, alguém:

Luna: ai,ai quem é que.. - olha pra cima - KANON?!

Kanon: Ele mesmo, e quem é vc e o que faz aki?

Luna: Ah não, já respondi pra tua xérox ¬¬

Saga: Aí está vc, não pense que vai escapar de mim assim tão facilmente ò.ó

Luna: Eita agora me fu**!! _'pensa Luna, pensa!! ôpa!!'_

Luna: Sabe também tem mais um motivozinho pra eu ter vindo aki :D

Saga: E que seria?? õ.o

Luna: eu amo vocês dois, são os maiores gatos XD

Saga e Kanon: É você tem toda a razão ;D (tão modestos ¬¬)

Luna: Eu só não sei dizer, qual é o mais bonito :)

Saga: Ora, mas é claro que sou eu ;D

Kanon: Você o que? EU sou o mais bonito ò.ó

Luna: •-•

Saga: Num é nada, vc é só uma cópia barata de mim ¬¬

Kanon: Ora Ò.ó , sua imitação paraguaia!!

Saga: Produto de quinta!! ò.ó

Enquanto B1 e B2 discutiam, Luna vaza dali rapidinho

Luna: caramba que manés u.u

-

-- Casa de Câncer --

Luna: Ok, aki eu tenho que ser bem discreta... - olha pra um lado e pro outro procurando o dono da casa e acha as cabeças na parede da casa - O.o vixe!!! esse kra deve ser o mó psicopata........mas tem estilo xD

Mdm (não pensaram que eu fosse escrever o nome dele né?): Ei garota! o que cê tá fazendo aki?? ò.ó

Luna: _'eita!! esse aí nem o nome quer saber, cara grosso! ¬¬' _er....eu tô atravessando as doze casas u.u

Mdm: é, mas daki vc num passa ò.ó

Luna: ah é? vai encarar?? ò.ó

Mdm: como se uma garota tola como vc fosse me derrotar!!

Luna: ò.ó é o que vamos ver....

Mdm: ò.ó

Luna: ò.ó

(música e cenário de faroeste, e eles ficam se encarando, um close de cada um....e é GOOOOOLL DO BRASIL _brasil...sil..sil * _êpa tô fugindo do tema, é nisso que dá dividir o quarto com o irmão e ele assistir jogo de futebol enquanto vc ''trabalha''...¬¬ foi malz aê galera ^ ^''' * )

Mdm: Já chega disso ù.ú

Luna: É tá tomando muito do meu tempo ù.ú

Mdm: Eu vô te mandar pro inferno!!... o.o

Luna estava sentada em uma cadeira serrando as unhas e olhando despreocupadamente para elas

Mdm: O.o o que está fazendo?

Luna: descansando um pouquinho u.u

Mdm: Ò.ó tá me desafiando menina???

Luna: u.u talvez

Mdm: Você vai ver só...SEIKI..

Luna: u.u

Mdm: Ò.Ó dá pra ao menos prestar atenção???????

Luna: não u.ú

Mdm: Grrrrrrr Ò.ó vc vai ver!! SEIKISHIKI...

Luna: VÁ DE RETRO!!! (sim, isso é um golpe...)

Mdm: o.o AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!! – Mdm é arremessado para o espaço (eu sei, exagerei)

--No Espaço—

Mdm: AAAAAAAAHHHH!!! O-O – voando

Astronauta: o.o Hyuston? Temos um problema...

Hyuston: De novo? Será que vc só me liga mesmo pra isso? ¬¬

Astronauta: o-o

--Voltando ao santuário--

Luna: (olhando pro céu) Uau!! Acho que exagerei um pouco, bom, é nisso que dá se meter comigo...hehehe sacaniei!! xD - vai saindo em direção a 5ª casa

-

-- Casa de Leão--

Luna chega na quinta casa e vê seu dono, muito concentrado, assistindo TV no sofá.

Luna: _'essa é minha chance!! Vô passar de fininho, enquanto ele tá distraído' - _se agacha e tenta passar engatinhando por trás do sofá.

Aioria: Onde vc pensa que vai?

Luna: oOo - olha pra cima e encontra Aioria a encarando sério - Er...oi! ^^''

Aioria: Oi, quem é vc e o que faz aki?

Luna: aff, já tô ficando cansada de responder isso a toda hora, mas vamo lá, meu nome é Luna e eu tô tentando passar pelas doze casas para falar com Atena.

Aioria: Pra que vc quer falar com ela?

Luna: Cara, cê conhece a Shina?

Aioria faz uma careta e acena com a cabeça

Luna: Pois é , ela é minha mestra e vc num faz nem idéia das atrocidades que ela faz com as aprendizes o.ò .Por isso eu quero falar com a Saori pra ela me liberar daquela...snif...daquela louca...snif ç.ç (finge que tá chorando)

Aioria: Não chore, olha tudo bem, pode passar tá? ó.ò

Luna: Posso mesmo, tio? i.i (olhos do gatinho lá do Shrek)

Aioria: Sim, pode ir. ú.ù

Luna: 'Brigada' - vai saindo

Do lado de fora da casa:

Luna: Trouxa!! e.é - vai embora com a cara mais lavada do mundo

-

-- Casa de Virgem --

Luna: aff, aff....ah finalmente, meio caminho andado - vai entrando - putz, mó silêncio será que o Shaka saiu?

Ela então dá de cara com o dono da casa, sentado em posição de lótus (pra quem num sabe, é aquela em que ele passa a maior parte do tempo no anime) e de olhos fechados

Luna: oi! o/

Shaka:...

Luna: õ/ ei!

De novo sem resposta, Luna já começando a se irritar por estar sendo ignorada, toma uma atitude drástica.

Luna: Presta atenção, porra!! . - empurra o Shaka, que cai no chão e nem se mexe - o.o! Meu Deus, será que ele morreu? - cutuca ele com um graveto

Shaka:ah...hoje é domingo mãe, deixa eu dormir u,u - sonhando

Luna: o.o Pfff!! - se segurando pra num rir - quem diria, o Shaka num medita porra nenhuma, ele puxa um ronco!! XD

Aproveitando que o guardião da casa estava er... indisposto , ela sai da casa rumo a Libra.

Luna: XD Legal, tô conseguindo!! - ouve-se uma salva de palmas e assovios - o.o donde é que veio isso? ah, dane-se - vai embora

-

-- Casa de Libra --

Vai entrando e dá de cara com...

Luna: Yoda!! °o°

Dohko: -.-' Não, meu nome é Dohko

Luna: O que faz aki? Volta já pra Star Wars!! è.é/

Dohko: Eu já disse que sou Dohko ¬¬

Luna: Tanto faz _'melhor não discutir'_, mas diz aí vovô, posso passar? :)

Dohko: Não sou seu avô!! ò.ó – ameaça bater nela com sua bengala (ou cajado, sei lá)

Luna: tá bom, mas não se irrite u.ù, posso passar?

Dohko: hum...- pensando

Luna: ...

Dohko: - pensando -

Luna: ¬¬

Dohko: - pensando...cai no sono - z.z

Luna: Ei, acorda velho!! - dá um pedala

Dohko: hã? o que? como? o.o

Luna: posso passar? ¬¬''

Dohko: hum..peraí, o que eu estava fazendo mesmo? o.õ

Luna: er...o senhor ia me deixar passar :D

Dohko: o.o mesmo? então tá, tchau!! ^^

Luna: Tchau!! ^^ _'coitado, tá ficando caduco'_ - vai embora

-

-- Casa de Escorpião --

Milo: quem..

Luna: Meu nome é Luna u.ú

Milo: o que...

Luna: Tô subindo, pra falar com a Saori ù.ú

Milo: como...

Luna: Olha, me perguntaram isso o dia todo desde que eu comecei a subir essa joça, valeu? ¬¬

Milo: ah, tá

Luna: enfim, vc não vai me deixar passar né? ¬¬

Milo: Naum! 8D

Luna: nem por um...- remexe os bolsos, encontrando uma bola de papel amassada, fiapos, 5 centavos e uma bala de menta -...er...uma bala de menta? :)

Milo: Não -.-

Luna: uma bola de papel? :)

Milo: ¬¬

Luna: Ok, e por 5 centavos? :)

Milo: Está tentando me subornar? ¬¬

Luna: Sim :) _'cara, ele só foi notar agora?!'_

Milo: Em todo caso, não!! ¬¬

Luna: tsc...pelo visto só há uma maneira de resolvermos isso, não é? ù.ú

Milo: ah, agora sim, é exatamente isso - tomando posição de luta

Luna: Então vamos disputar uma luta de vida ou morte.....COM STREET FIGHTER!!! òOó/ (ok, não me veio mais nenhum jogo a mente ú.ù *se mata*)

Milo: õ.o hein?

Luna: vamos disputar no videogame, pô u.u

Milo: sei não, pensava que a gente ia lutar mesmo.

Luna: tá com medo? 8) - provoca

Milo: Eu, Milo de Escorpião com medo? HÁ, não seja tola!! D

Luna: Então vamos lá...FIGHT!!!

Então eles começam a jogar e na primeira luta, Luna perde -.-'

Luna: ò.ó ok, uma melhor de três

Milo: :D Fechado!

Voltando a jogar, dessa vez o Milo perde.

Milo: ò.ó melhor de nove

Luna: :D Certo!

Jogando de novo, eles se tocam de que assim não iriam chegar a lugar nenhum.

Luna: Ok, assim não vamos chegar a lugar nenhum (N/a: acabei de falar isso ¬¬ *leva pedrada*). Somos muito orgulhosos pra admitir a derrota ù.ú

Milo: concordo.

Luna: a próxima vai decidir o vencedor!! ò.ó

Milo: Certo!!

Aff..jogando de novo, Luna FINALMENTE consegue vencer

Luna: YES!!! FATALITY!! lol

Milo: ç.ç perdi

Luna: HÁ, té mais brô - sai correndo

Milo: ç.ç

-

-- Casa de Sagitário --

Luna: Ai, peraí...aff...preciso descansar um pouco..aff

Voz do Além: Quem ousa invadir o Templo de Sagitário? fi..fa..fo..fu (que tosco O.o)

Luna: O-o quem tá aí? - se borrando de medo

Voz: Eu perguntei primeiro!!

Luna: er...e-eu sou Luna, peraí, vc é o Aioros? (pergunta o óbvio ¬¬)

Voz: Sim, sou eu..oi o/

Luna: o/ ...mas peraí, onde é que cê tá? eu num tô te vendo..

Aioros: Ah, é que eu estou falando de outro mundo!! ^^

Luna: ah...quer dizer.. que vc é um FANTASMA!!! óOò

Aioros: Fantasma não, olha o respeito!! ¬¬ Eu sou falecido u.ú

Luna: Desculpa ó-ò

Aioros: tudo bem, mas o que uma garota está fazendo aki?

Luna: É que eu quero falar com Atena.

Aioros: Ah..

Luna: E quer saber já tô de saco cheio, vô passar num importa como ò.ó - mudança extrema de atitude

Aioros: É mesmo?

Luna: É ò.ó

Aioros....tudo bem, pode passar ^^

Luna: Sério? o.o

Aioros: Sim, se vc chegou até aki é porque tem muita coragem, determinação e força!

Luna: ah, com certeza ^^'' - mas falsa que.. - Valeu tio, tchau o/

-

-- Casa de Capricórnio --

Shura estava sentado nos sofá, ouvindo música com os fones.

Luna: hum o-o - chega perto dele - oi!! ^^

Shura:....- não escutou porque o volume tava no máximo (surdo ¬¬ *cara de quem nunca fez isso*)

Luna:..... - cutuca ele - ei, tio.

Shura se assusta e manda uma Excalibur pra cima da Luna que desvia por pouco

Luna: °o° !! o que foi que eu fiz? T.T

Shura: Ah, desculpa, foi mal ó.ò...vc tá bem?

Luna: NÃO!! - abre o berreiro - eu fiquei com medo T.T

Shura: Desculpa, o que posso fazer por _usted, señorita_? ó.ò - (tão cavalheiro *_*)

Luna: (pensando em um monte de coisa pervertida ¬¬, mas deixa pra pedir o que é prioridade) me deixa passar? •-•

Shura: er...eu acho que não posso..

Luna: TT_TT

Shura: ó-ò er....tá, tudo bem, pode passar ú.ù

Luna: Êeee!!! - dá um beijo no Shura (na bochecha tá? ¬¬) e vai embora.

-

-- Casa de Aquário --

Entra na casa e sente um frio do ca****

Luna: Brrrr . ai, devia ter trazido um casaco - começa a esfregar as mãos, para se esquentar.

Camus: Pode ir parando por aí – aparecendo do nada

Luna: AI!! Num me assusta assim, meu filho ú.ù

Camus: Como chegou até aki?

Luna: Ah, não quer saber quem eu sou e o que faço aki?

Camus: Você é uma intrusa, não faz diferença.

Luna: Putz!! pelo visto, vc não vai me deixar passar

Camus: Isso mesmo -.-

Luna: _'esse aki vai ser difícil, acho que suborno não vai funcionar, nem chorar..hum...já sei!!' _- Senhor, eu vim aqui para lhe fazer uma proposta... - falando como vendedor ambulante.

Camus: õ.o

Luna: Eu estou subindo as doze casas, para ajudar uma organização beneficente em prol dos bichinhos de pelúcia sem lar 8)

Camus: bichinhos de pelúcia sem lar? õ.o

Luna: Isso, e a cada casa que eu subo um bichinho ganha um lar, por isso eu peço a sua contribuição para ajudá-los \8D/

Camus: Sinto muito, mas não posso u.u

Luna: Seu insensível, os bichinhos ficarão sem uma família por sua causa ¬¬

Camus: u.u

Luna: ok...me deixa passar?

Camus: Não

Luna: deixa?

Camus: Não

Luna: deixa?

Camus: Não

Luna: deixa?

Camus: Já disse que não!! ¬¬ - começando a se irritar

Luna: deixa?

Camus: O que eu tenho que fazer pra você me deixar em paz?

Luna: Me deixa passar ué u.u

Camus: Eu não posso fazer isso ù.ú

Luna se taca no chão e começa a espernear - deixa!! deixa eu passar!! . - fazendo birra

Camus: Grrr...TÁ BOM, PASSA LOGO!!! ò.ó

Luna: Weee!! ^^ - vai embora

-

-- Casa de Peixes --

Luna: Até que enfim, a última!! - palmas e assovios de novo - õ.o

Dite: Õ-o quem és tu?

Luna: Mim ser Luna e mim estar tentando passar pra falar com a vaca o/

Dite: Ah, a Saori?

Luna: É e vou passar daki a qualquer custo e...

Dite: Ela num tá aki.

Luna:.....o que?

Dite: É, ela num tá no santuário.

Luna: o.o

Dite: ...

Luna: tá zoando né? o.o

Dite: Não, se quiser pode ir lá ver.

Luna: o.o - desembesta a correr até o salão do Grande Mestre

-

-- Salão do GM --

Luna: aff..aff - botando os bofes pra fora - EI, TEM ALGUÉM AÍ??

Cara: tem eu o-o/

Luna: quem é vc? (essa é a pergunta mais original dessa fic ¬¬)

Cara: eu...

Luna: num interessa - pega no colarinho do cara - onde é que tá a Atena? ò.ó

Cara: ela não está aki o-o

Luna: Percebi, mas eu quero saber ONDE ela tá!! ò.ó

Cara: eu..eu..acho que ela está na Mansão Kido o-o''

Luna: Vc ACHA??

Cara: NÃO!! Ela está lá, ela está lá!! o''

Luna: Valeu - larga o cara que sai correndo morrendo de medo

Luna então dá um salto ( e que salto) até a primeira casa para falar com o seu guardião. (mas vocês devem estar pensando, 'por que ela num fez isso desde o início?', ora, porque aí não teria mais fic...dãa \8D/)

-

-- Na 1ª Casa --

Luna: Ei Mu!!

Mu: Sim? - saindo de casa

Luna: Mu eu preciso da sua ajuda

Mu: o.o mas, quem é..

Luna: Não importa!! Vc tem que me teletransportar até a Mansão Kido!!

Mu: Pra que?

Luna: Eu tenho que falar com Atena, é questão de vida ou morte!!

Mu: Eu num sei...

Luna: Olha cara, se vc não me ajudar eu vô contar pra todo mundo que vc dorme com um carneirinho de pelúcia!! ò.ó

Mu: oOo como vc sabe??

Luna: Eu sei e.é

Mu: Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu te ajudo.

Então Mu teletransporta Luna para a Mansão. Ela vai até a porta, aperta a campainha e adivinha quem abriu a porta? tadadadã

Luna: oOo

Shun: Em que posso ajudá-la ^^ - sorriso de anjo (*_*)

Luna: SHUNNY!! /o/ - pula em cima dele e esmaga

Shun: .o. socorro!!

De repente aparece o Ikki e chuta a Luna de cima do Shun

Luna: Ouch!! Seu grosso ¬¬

Ikki: Bem feito! u.ú

Shun: Quem é vc? (clássica)

Luna: Ah, já cansei de responder isso..mas como você é você, eu respondo ^^

Shun: o-o

Luna: Eu sou Luna de Chimera!! - fazendo a pose da Sailor Moon (sabe, aquele V na testa)

Shun: Ah...

Ikki: Nunca vi mais gorda ¬¬

Luna: o.ó vc me chamou de gorda?

Ikki: e se eu chamei? vai fazer o que nanica? ¬¬

Shun: Er...Ikki

Luna: Isso ò.ó - dá uma voadora no Ikki e os dois começam a se pegar (na porrada, viu? ¬¬)

Shun: o-o'' Ei, parem vocês dois!!

Saori: QUE BAGAÇA É ESSA NA MINHA CASA HEIN?? ò.ó

No mesmo instante os dois param de brigar

Luna: HÁ, aí está você!! :)

Saori: O.õ hein?

Luna: Eu te procurei o dia todo, subi pelas doze casas, passando por aquela cambada de manés (N/a: nada contra, eu amo os douradinhos x3) e agora vc vai me escutar!!

Bronzeados: Espera! Vc disse que passou pelos cavaleiros de ouro?? o.o

Luna: ãham o-o

Bronzeados: oOo Uau!! E vc ainda tá viva, cê deve ser muito forte!!

Luna: eu tento (sorriso colgate)

Saori: Bom, o que vc queria falar comigo?

Luna: É o seguinte, eu fiz toda essa odisséia aki pra pedir pra vc me dar um novo mestre porque eu num agüento mais a Shina!! ù.u

Saori: Um novo mestre?

Luna: É, e de preferência um bem gostoso o,o (N/a: ok, eu não sou assim, eu juro o-o'')

Saori: Não sei se posso fazer isso...

Luna: Não só pode, como VAI fazer, tá me ouvindo? Cansei de ser boazinha, ou vc me dá um novo mestre ou a Shina vai fazer da minha vida um inferno e se ela fizer isso, eu vô fazer da SUA vida, um inferno pior ainda!! ò.ó

Todos: o-o''' - suando frio

Saori: C-c-certo!! Pode escolher o mestre que quiser, mas me poupe!! i.i

Luna: Hunf!! Melhor assim u.ú

E assim termina essa bakice toda e Luna finalmente pôde ter um mestre que prestasse.

Luna: E bem sexy!! n.n

Que seja ¬¬

DI ENDI

* * *

\o/ Yo!!!

Até que enfim, acabei, cara eu tinha essa fic há um tempão, mas só ontem que eu recomecei a ter idéias XD

Bom, espero que tenham gostado da fic ^^

Ah, e vc também pode ajudar na campanha "BICHINHOS DE PELÚCIA SEM LAR" é só mandar uma review \8D/

P.S.: eu num sei se essa campanha existe de verdade XDD (acho muito pouco provável) eu tirei ela da minha cabeça desequilibrada mesmo

Mesmo assim, mandem reviews ¬¬

JA NE!!! o/


End file.
